The Girl Who Kissed A Tall Boy
by LadyDelacour
Summary: Harry makes a startling discovery about his and Hermione's past...WARNING PEOPLE>snogging straight ahead as well as Swinging contests, a fall on the bum and Harrys a ladies man? R/R por favor


The Girl who Kissed A Tall Boy... By Lady Delacour  
  
One especially horrific afternoon, I was laying in the backyard of my England home, lazily watching the clouds roll past. Yes ok, i know, not quite the right activity for a seven-year old male, but when the day comes when you have an Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, I think we'll be on the same level.  
  
So back to the bad day.  
  
First and foremost, I had woken in the morning to find that a rather large spider-web had woven a rather large web in the most unusual postion..  
  
FROM MY NOSE.  
  
I started to scream bloody murder; ran out of my cupboard, and did a mad dash into the kitchen. I then realized what I was in for. Dudley came romping down the stairs, sending the whole house into fits of violent shaking. I was breathing very heavily, and ran my hand through my impossible black hair over and over. He burst through the kitchen and screamed, "YOU!" "Oh, give it up, you great lump!" I calmly said while waving my hand casually at him. "Not like your ol' Daddys down here to frighten me up." "WHAT did you call me, boy?" a angry and quite spity voice very close to my head, retorted. I looked slowly up, scared of what I was going to see. Yes, I was correct to be scared because inches from my face was the prune-of-a-face of a Mr. Vernon Dursley.  
  
Waking up a few hours later, I had trouble recalling what had happened.But it all came back to me at once. From the pain in my lightning-shaped scar(which my aunt and uncle swear on their life came from the car crash in which both my parents died in), I could tell that he had once more bonked me on top of the head with a heavy object. Don't get me wrong, I didn't enjoy these weekly beatings, and if I knew how to use the telephone, I'd call child-services faster than you can say "supercallyfradiglisticexpeallydochis". But, fortunatly for them, the "dialing" lesson had somehow been forgotten along with "using the microwave without blowing out the whole neighborhoods circuit" and "how to use the dryer without having clothes come out that fit your G.I. Joe". Once I had fully awakened, I decided to go to the park to blow some steam. I rummaged around my 2'by 2' closet of a room to find my favorite Mickey Mouse sweatshirt(my favorite Mickey; the wizard one from Fantasia) and my big panama hat to cover my scar and my new mutilated haircut. I paused by the oak mirror in the hall, cracked and ancient, and looked myself over. I was small and scrawny, with pale skin and messy black hair. Behind my frames,(also cracked and ancient), were my eyes. I've gotten so many compliments on them, and hell, if I were someone else looking at me, I'd compliment them too. A brilliant shade of green speckled by lighter green are the color of them. Nice, I thought, Nice for the ladies.  
  
Give me a break. I was at that stage when I started to realize that I didn't need to give myself a cooties shot whenever a girl passed.  
  
I looked away from the mirror with a sigh, and slumped my way out the front door, purposely forgetting to tell the Dursleys where I'd be. It was a wonderful, cool autumn day in downtown Surrey, the leaves were all brilliant shades of yellow and burnt orange. I took a deep breathe of the sweet fall air and my worries went out with the wind. There were kids running and screaming delightfully everywhere and I wished jealously that I could join in on the mishchief. Yeah, that will happen when the queen Mum dances the funky chicken on the streets of New York City in black satin lengire. I was just too scared that they would treat me like every other kid at school(who were frightened into not playing with me by Dudley, the scoundrel). So I passed their game of Hide and Seek and headed for the rusty swings. I wasn't alone. Next to me sat a girl who looked small, but was about my age. She was tan with curly brown hair pulled into a big humongus ponytail on the tip-top of her head and she had the huge cinnamon eyes that lit up behind oval, tortoise shell glasses that had a broken bridge, as I approached her. In her lap sat a chapter book titled, The Big Book of Fairy Tales. "Hello, mate." I said, sitting down on the swing next to her, hoping to strike up a conversation. "Hi, I'm Mione. Whats your name?" She asked, tilting her head towards mine. Instinctivly, I pushed my hat forward so any sign of my scar or hair, coould'nt bee seen. "They call me Har. Pleasure to meet ya'!" I grabbed her hand and shook, putting on the my most charming smile. She giggled and took my hand aggresivly. "I'm glad to have become an aquaintance. Wanna see who can swing the highest?" She was just begging to be clobbered by me. I was famous in this town to outswing any kid who dare challeng me,that is, when Dudley wasn't around. "Your on! But I'm warning you, your in for it!" She giggled again and we both started pumping. She flung her book onto the mulch beneath us and started to really fly. I was staring in suprise with my mouth wide open. For a tiny thing she sure could swing(no rhyme intended). I snapped out of it and got to it. I pumped with all my might but couldn't reach her hight. So, like any other gentleman, I gave up. "I GIVE UP!" I shouted, causing her to giggle once more and chant. "I beat a tall boy! I beat a tall boy!" "I'll get you for this!" I shouted in fake rage, starting to chase her, but giving a head start. I ran after her, then pounded, and we both fell to the ground, rolling with laughter. "Your a lot of fun." she told me, as we lay side by side. "You aren't to bad yourself!" I heard myself say. I felt like I finally had someone in this world who understood me.  
  
We talked and played for hours and hours before it finally sank in that the longer I stayed here, the more hurtful my punishment would be. "Hey Mione, I should getting along. My aunt and uncle will most likely keep me behind lock and key for more than a week if I stay any longer." I felt like I was losing another family member, me and her had become so close in the last five hours. "Remember me, will you Har? Your about the nicest person I ever met!" She confessed, her eyes on the ground. Then, a tall woman with brown hair yelled from the park bench that she had been watching us two kids play and laugh the whole time. "MIONE! Its time to go! My turkey should be fully roasted by now, love!" She turned and started to walk away, giving time for the us to say goodbye. "So long, Mione. It was wonderful spending time with you!" I bent to hug her and so did she, but our lips crashed together, meeting for a brief two seconds, in which I solemly swore to myself that I would never say girls were the spawn of hell ever again. I pulled apart, blushing furiously, as she did the same, but with a look of complete happiness on her face. "Toodles," she said waving, and slowly backing away(only to trip right over the teeter-totter and fall on her bum). She got right back up, laughed embaressly, and waved agained. "Until we meet again!" And with that she ran off in the direction towards her mom. I gathered my wits about me, and tried to think of the positive things that just happened, hoping to block out the look on my uncle's prune-resembling face when I walked through the door after being "MIA" for six hours. "Well," I thought as I strolled up to the cherry-colored front door of my current residense, "Here goes nothing!"  
  
Well here I am mates, a good eight years later, a 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When I was 11, I was sent there after I discovered that my parents were famous wizards; I'M famous because I brought the downfall of an evil-ish, I-wanna-take-over-the-world kinda guy named Lord Voldemort, and I was going to learn magic and hold a very own wand of my own!(just like Mickey ;)). I'm 15 now and have forgotten all about that wonderful day at the park, just another childhood memory out the window. But thats all gonna change.  
  
As soon as I stepped self-consiously onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time when I was eleven, I couldv'e sworn I saw her. But it couldn't be, because she would've had her glasses on. I distinctivly remember telling me she was blind as a bat and couldn't see a mere two-feet in front of her without them. And besides, this girls hair was much bushier. AND her teeth were more beaver-like then Bugs Bunny, and that is saying something. MIONE's teeth were perfect. So I forgot about it completely. We met on the train, this bucked-tooth, oh-so-bossy aquaintance of mine. It turns out her name was Hermione Granger. Again, that sub-concious voice in the back of my mind yelled at me that it was her, but I ignored it. I met Ron Weasley, and we instantly hit it off(in an un-romantic kind of way). So four years have flown by, along with many events that have changed my life forever. Just like the one thats gonna happen today.  
  
I first knew it when she took them out. Hermione and I were sitting in the common room one autumn night together.We often did this together, ever since we got even closer over the summer before 5th year when I had shown up at her house unanounced on July 22nd and stayed there the rest of the summer. I had had feelings(you know, FEELINGS feelings) for her, ever since the end of 4th year and I was thinking(I do NOT have a big head, thank you very much!) that she felt the same way towards me. I was working on my mid-term report on Water-Sprites and she was reading(who wouldv'e guessed?) a 30-lb volume by the name of Ancient Burial Sites of the Brazilian Warlock when she suddenly said.. "Oh Harry, look what I've found!" She was rummaging through her bag, took something out that was hidden by the sleeve of her blue robe, and put it on her face. They were glasses. Oval and tortoise shell glasses with a broken bridge. I gasped and knew it must be true. "YES! I bet she still thinks of me and our kiss" I thought to myself, or so I thought. "Uhhh, Harry? What are you talking about there bud?" she said, her face set seriously, the glasses still on her nose, but slightly hanging off the side. "Umm, Hermione. I've got a question for you." I said, trying not to sound too excited. She nodded her beautiful head(oh and did I mention that Hermione got her hair permanently straightened and finally got a body to go with her age! I know that sounds awfully perverty but she's got an awesome personality too! :). "Shoot away, Harry!" she said, and then she grabbed my hands and started to play with them in abesent-minded manner. "When you were younger; Not that your old or anything, still no sign of rinkles," She giggled her little giggle(and once again something I had never noticed before, confirmed I was right about Mione). "Did anyone ever call you by the name 'Mione'?" I looked at her to see her reaction. She had a peircing stare directed at me. I could feel her really take me in, like she was trying to place me in a memory she had. "We-well," she was now looking in my eyes again, her big lovely eyes(what else would be big and lovely?!) looking me thouroughly over. "I used to call myself 'Mione' thinking it was more girly and maybe the boys would notice me. You know, you were seven, just starting to realize that boys were more useful than just for putting dirt in your hair and cootie shots." I laughed, remembering that I had said the same thing.  
  
Ironic? I think not!  
  
"Hermione." I said, still holding onto her hands. "Si?" she replied, using the el espanol we had just learned and causing her to flash a million, no TRILLION dollar smile that made me melt even more for her. God she was perfect. "I've got to tell you this. I think I've fallen for you. Your so perfect and pretty and I love everything about you. The way you read your books and the your eyebrow slightly crunches in the middle when you get excited and the way you dance, even when you tred over my toes. I love that and I love you." I stated this all very fast and kinda mushed together but hoping it was distinctable so I wouldn't have to say it all again and mess up big time. She just sat there with her mouth open, and squeezing my hand the whole time. Then she broke into that signature smile of hers and threw her arms over my shoulder and just broke down. "I have been waiting for you to say that for the longest time, Harry Potter. I love you too! I love you! You hear that! And I don't tred on peoples toes." She said through falling tears, but then started to double over laughing along with me. We just sat there laughing and laughing in each others arm like the two most ridiculous nerds who ever lived. But I loved it. Just being with her and knowing she felt the same way. Then the laughter stopped and I tilted up her chin with my right hand and caressed her cheek with my thumb. "Great wizards, your beautiful." I said, leaning in closer. " For heavens sakes Harry, kiss me already, you fool!" And before I could she muttered, "I've always wanted to say that!" And then it happened. We both leaned forward and slowly our lips touched, soft and heavenly at first, and then she broke apart.I was confused and said, "Herm-" but then I saw it. From the look in her eyes and from the astonished look on her face to the hand that flew to her mouth faster than I can to a snitch , I knew that she had finally figured it out. "O my god. Your Har! Har is you! Har is Harry! Why didn't I see it before! I thought it was you but then you had the scar, and at the park you wore a hat and I didn't even see the color of your hair! O lordy is it really you!?" she asked out of breathe and pacing. She stopped and grabbed my shoulders and shoke them. "Please tell me its you, because if it is, Ill love you even more. Har treated me like no one ever has!" I was so happy to see that she was not lying and I could tell by her face, and the little crinkle in the middle of her eyebrow that she was as excited as me. "Yes, it is me Mione! I didn't if it was you or not but then I saw the glasses, you know with the broken bridge and all. And then when you said you used to call yourself Mione. And then when we kissed, it was like a walk down memory lane and fireworks went off in my head! I'm so happy that I found Mione and that your her. God, I love you." I finished, putting her hair behind her ears affectionatly like I always did when we were having a heart-to-heart conversation. " And I you. You don't know how much this has made my year. I always knew you were the one for me. Even when we were but a wee seven years old and about yay tall" she said, putting her hand about a foot tall in the air. I smiled genuinely and then said" Then kiss me you fool!" She smiled and came closer, putting her hands on my chest and then cupping my chin, getting ready for our exchange. " I've always wanted to say that!" I said fluttering my eyelashes. She laughed and then hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Oh shut it, you! Your ruining the kodak moment. I-". And then before she could finished, I put a finger to her lip and said, "Shhh," and swept her up into my arms and we locked lips. Again it was sweet and new and soft, but then we put all the lost years that we forgot about each other into it. It was so full of love and wonderful. Her tounge came through our lips and was searching my mouth and I was doing the same. We stood there just holding each other and kissing for minutes. Time didn't matter. I had found her and now I was whole. She broke the kiss only to plant little pecks along my mouth and down my neck. Then she whispered into my neck," I kissed a tall boy; I kissed a tall boy." 


End file.
